Territorial
by Jo. R
Summary: Abby makes a claim. Abby/Gibbs.


Title: Territorial  
Author: Jo. R  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs, past Gibbs/Hollis  
Spoilers: Sandblast, Ex-File  
Prompt: Jealousy  
Summary: Abby makes a claim.  
Authors Note: I may be a little mean to Hollis in this story. I apologise for that because I really don't mind her – it just needed to be done for the purpose of the story.

Thanks to a conversation with Amy, and her wonderful 'Carte Blanche', for being the inspiration behind this. *hugs*

For Amy & Cassy, for being great Gabby enablers ;)

****

Feminine laughter floated in the air towards her as she stepped out of the elevator when the double doors parted. Abby Sciuto frowned, trying to place the laugh. It wasn't Ziva David's; she knew that laugh well from many a time spent winding up McGee and Tony – knew the giggling sound that escaped the Mossad officer, too, when she'd had one too many tequilas on a girl's night out.

It was a familiar laugh, though, and for some reason, it made butterflies appear in her stomach. Not the pleasant kind, either.

She walked closer to the desk of the agent she was looking for, a folder with results in her hand – and a special note for the Special Agent it was intended for, one that made it necessary for her to deliver it in person – and stopped when she saw the back of a familiar blond head, the woman it belonged to leaning over the desk she'd been heading towards.

The retired Army Lieutenant-Colonel laughed again at something Gibbs told her and Abby found herself crushing the folder a little too tightly.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced up at that moment and caught sight of her, putting a halt to any thoughts she had at turning around and going back to her lab. His expression froze for a second, then he frowned at whatever he saw on her face.

If Abby hadn't noticed Hollis Mann also turn to see what had distracted him, she might have been tempted to turn on her heel and head back to the haven of her lab anyway. Instead, she squared her shoulders and strode towards the pair, noting with some satisfaction that Gibbs rose to greet her instead of staying in his seat.

"The results you wanted on the O'Malley case. You might want to bring his brother-in-law in for questioning." He moved to stand beside her and she opened the folder, letting him see the folded over piece of paper with his name on before taking it out and slipping it into her pocket. She shut the folder and handed it to him. "If you've got any questions, you know where to find me."

She didn't wait for the usual 'good job' or even the kiss on her cheek she usually got; she turned on her heel and headed back in the direction she'd come from, ignoring the heat of his gaze on her back.

*****

It didn't take long for him to follow her under the pretence of needing to clarify something in her report. Abby suspected he'd taken the stairs rather than wait for the elevator so she wouldn't hear the bell but she knew he was there anyway; that was the reason she'd moved into her office with the glass door shut – so the sensors would alert her to his presence before he could surprise her.

She didn't look up when he walked into the office, nor did she acknowledge him even when he moved to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened to the note, Abby?" His hands moved over her shoulders but she didn't relax under his touch like normal; if anything, she tensed further.

"You were otherwise engaged," she told him lightly, shrugging his hands away. "As I am now."

She typed furiously at the keyboard as if to prove her point, green eyes narrowed as she watched the information on the screen scroll by. Gibbs sat on the desk, facing her. She could feel his eyes on her face but she refused to look up from what she was doing.

"Are you jealous?" The trace of amusement in his voice made her jaw clench but Gibbs either didn't notice or chose not to. "I didn't know Hollis was coming by if you are. She's just in town for a few days visiting old friends..."

"It's none of my business, Gibbs." She lifted one shoulder and let it fall, still refusing to look up at him.

He wasn't used to her being so quiet and she knew it. It unnerved him and that was exactly what she wanted.

"I want to see the note." It was said with a sigh, frustration seeping into his voice. "It had my name on it."

"It's been shredded," Abby answered easily. "You're welcome to dig it out and try putting it back together if you want but you'd be wasting your time."

He leaned further into her personal space. "How so?"

She did look at him then, her features carefully arranged into a neutral expression. "The offer's off the table."

Abby held his gaze for a few moments, an evil part of her enjoying the surprise that showed on his face. They'd only been in a relationship for a few months and she'd never said no to him. She'd let him have all of the control, let him make the decisions on what they would do and where they would go. She'd made suggestions, of course, and offers he hadn't turned down, but she'd never taken control before.

That was something she planned to rectify – and fast.

A guy like Gibbs needed to be kept on his toes, she told herself. He needed a challenge to keep him interested and if he thought she was going to be passive all of the time like the other women he'd had before her...

"If you'll excuse me, Agent Gibbs, I've got a lot of work to do and you're getting in the way." She gave him the sweetest smile she could and pushed her chair back from her desk.

For a moment, it looked like he was going to protest. Gibbs opened his mouth but closed it again, nodding to himself as though he'd come to a decision to wait for her mood to pass. He stood and hesitated for a second or two more before doing as she'd requested and leaving her alone.

Abby got to her feet and smiled to herself, satisfied with the way the conversation had gone. An idea was slowly taking shape in the back of her mind and she decided to treat herself to an early – and possibly extended lunch break.

She had work to do, and it wasn't of the forensic kind.

*****

Gibbs didn't see her for the rest of the day. He went down to the lab – twice – with Caf-Pows as a peace-offering though he didn't really believe he had anything to be sorry for but she was absent both times – once out on lunch, once in the morgue with Ducky.

He sat at his desk and found himself watching the little clock at the corner of his computer screen, comparing it with the digitalised screen of his phone and the watch on his wrist when he was convinced it was wrong. He'd sent his team home an hour ago and the bullpen was quiet.

He heard the bell of an elevator and looked up expectantly, disappointed when it turned out to be someone else leaving for the night. He wondered about calling her lab and asking what time she planned to leave – or maybe even going home without her. It was something he hadn't done since their friendship had shifted its course into something more and it wasn't something he wanted to start doing again, either.

The elevator bell went off again and he heard the clicking of heels muffled against the carpet. There was no sign of Abby by the elevators leading up from her lab so he turned to glance in the other direction, a sigh escaping him when he saw Hollis Mann approach.

"Burning the midnight oil?" She asked with a smile he recognised, a sparkle in her eye he recognised, too.

He shrugged and looked down at the numerous files on his desk, at the clock on the screen again. "It's not midnight yet."

Hollis laughed lightly, shaking her head at him. "You need to get a life, Jethro. Too much work isn't good for you."

"We can't all retire to Hawaii, Hollis." He moved a few files, hoping she'd take the hint and leave before Abby arrived.

"You can take a break and get something to eat, though, can't you?" She moved to sit on the edge of his desk, seemingly not noticing the way he scooted his chair back a little to put some distance between them. "No strings, Jethro, no catches. I just thought, maybe, while I'm in town..."

"It's not a good idea, Hollis." He shook his head and picked up a folder, opening it to find it was the report Abby had given him that morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her purse her lips, a line marring her brow before she rearranged her expression. "One night won't hurt," she tried again. "As friends. Nothing has to happen and it's not like either of us are in a relationship with other people... Oh."

He glanced at her momentarily, then looked away, back to the report written in Abby's unique style.

"Who is she?" The question came out a little sharper than she'd obviously intended and she tried to soften it with a smile and tilt of her head. "Do I know her? Is she someone I've met or another ex-wife come back to reignite an old flame?"

"You've met her." Gibbs didn't look up from the report; he knew by answering he'd narrowed down her suspects to three women: his ex-wife Stephanie, Ziva and Abby.

Her eyes narrowed, Hollis gazed at him curiously. "It seemed pretty final between you and Stephanie..." She attempted another smile. "Don't tell me, you've finally succumbed to Ziva's charms. She's a very beautiful woman, Jethro, but I wouldn't have said she was your type..."

He turned to the next page of the report. "She isn't."

Hollis stared at him for several long moments before a laugh escaped her and dragged his attention back to her face. "You can't be seriously telling me... No, Jethro. I'm not buying it. If you don't want to join me for dinner, you can just say so."

Intrigued by her response, Gibbs gave up the pretence of reading the report and put it aside. "There something funny about the thought of Abby and me, Hollis?"

Anyone who knew him better would've caught the slight edge in his voice.

"She's not your type! The complete opposite, in fact!" Hollis chuckled again, disbelief written all over her features. "She's a Goth, Jethro. And she's too young for you. You forget I've met an ex-wife and ex-lover of yours – that I am an ex. You go for the more sophisticated, mature woman, Jethro. Not... Not tattooed Goth's that go around wearing dog collars and more make-up than your average hooker..."

Anger caused his blood to heat almost instantly. Gibbs got to his feet but was stopped from saying what was on his tongue by the sound of an elevator arriving. He was stopped, again, from speaking his mind by the vision that left it and walked towards him.

Abby seemed to glide on impossibly high heels, the skirt of her short black dress flowing over her hips, swaying with every step she made. The bodice of the dress was corset-style, clinging to her body like a second skin, adding to her curves and boosting her assets. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face and her make-up only made her look more alluring, accenting her features.

She was sin itself, wrapped up in one delicious package, and Gibbs found himself thanking whatever fates had decreed him lucky enough to be able to call her his.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Jethro." Her voice was like raw silk, smooth but somehow husky at the same time. The serene smile didn't falter even as her luminous green eyes flickered to the stunned looking woman at Gibbs' desk. "Am I interrupting...? I can go wait in the car if you give me the keys."

"You're not interrupting anything." Gibbs strode over to her, an arm finding its way around her waist with practised ease. "Hollis just stopped in to say bye." He barely looked at his ex-lover, too entranced by the woman beside him to give her more than a cursory glance.

Hollis stood and managed a smile, meeting Abby's gaze, unsurprised at the almost feline predatory glint in the black-haired woman's green eyes. "I was just going. Jethro..." She trailed off with a small smile. "I won't say I'll see you again because we both know that isn't true."

Still keeping his arm around Abby, Gibbs gave her a short nod of acknowledgement. "Goodbye, Hollis."

"Goodbye, Jethro. Abby." She held Abby's gaze for a few seconds more, inclining her head slightly in acceptance before turning and walking away.

The couple watched her leave in silence before Gibbs turned to Abby, blatantly staring at her in an appraising manner. He licked his dry lips and reached out to pull her into his arms, surprised when she shook her head and put a finger against his mouth.

"Not here," she told him quietly. "Take me home first."

*****

He found it difficult to concentrate on driving with Abby sat so closely beside him. It got worse when it seemed all the traffic lights were against him, every single one of them changing to red just as they approached. Gibbs was tempted to drive straight through them and use his badge to get them out of trouble if they were stopped by the cops but somehow managed to resist.

Abby didn't make it easy for him when she moved a hand to rest on his knee, sliding it very slowly and very deliberately up over his thigh in a light caress. He glanced at her but her attention was seemingly fixated on the window and not on what she was doing to him. Her fingers danced so close then skittered away, her hand eventually moving where he both wanted and didn't want it, his flesh jumping at the light pressure of her stroking fingers.

"Abs..."

She still didn't turn her head to look at him but he could see the smirk on her lips reflected in the window she was gazing out of. Her fingers continued to tease him, forcing him to tighten his hands on the steering wheel. He hit the brake a little too hard at the next set of lights and she let her hand slip away to rest on his knee.

He pulled up outside of his house, hitting the curb but not caring. He turned to her – to grab her, to kiss her – but found Abby had already removed her seatbelt and opened the car door. She was halfway up to the front door by the time he composed himself enough to follow.

Abby stood back and let him open the front door, entering before him and positioning herself at the bottom of the stairs as he locked it behind them.

He didn't want to be interrupted and didn't think she would, either.

"Abby..." Gibbs watched her step out of one high-heeled shoe, then the other. He leaned back against the door so he could study her every move, eyes glued to her as she reached for the laces keeping the bodice fastened. She turned and walked up the stairs slowly, nimble fingers unfastening the bow and loosening the laces as she went.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Abby glanced back at him over her shoulder, a hand resting at the top of the zipper of the skirt section of the dress. "Are you joining me, Jethro...? I think the wall will stay standing on its own if you let it."

She disappeared from view before he could answer, letting the lace fall to the top step, the bodice parting to reveal the pale skin of her back.

Gibbs swallowed reflexively, his mouth dry but his palms damp, and took the stairs two at a time to join her.

Abby stood at the end of the bed, a delicate eyebrow arched. "You're overdressed," she told him quietly. "Need a hand?"

He walked over to her and tried to kiss her, a low growl escaping him when she turned her face away with a chuckle so his lips landed on her cheek. "Abby..."

"Uh-uh, Gunny. Tonight you do what I say." She took a half-step away, lifting her hands to the buttons of his shirt. She popped the first one and slipped a finger inside to gently rub the skin it revealed. She repeated the gesture with the second button while he stood rigidly in front of her, his chest rising and falling with the deep breaths he forced himself to take. After the third button, Abby took another step back and shook her head. "You can do the rest. Quickly."

Gibbs held her gaze as his fingers worked on the forth button, surprised to find his hands were unsteady under the force of the longing coursing through his body. The look on her face was intent, her eyes dark and hungry. He struggled with the fifth button but it eventually cooperated. As soon as it was completely undone, he slipped the shirt off his shoulders and waited impatiently for her next order.

"Shoes and pants," Abby murmured softly. "Then get on the bed."

He followed the order without question, surprised himself at the way he felt at the reversal in their roles. His skin felt hot, his body aching in response to the look on her face as she watched him do as she said. Her eyes slowly devoured him from head to toe as he stood naked in front of her and he felt his body react further when her tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her lips.

She approached before he could sit down, her hips swaying deliberately. She lifted a hand to his shoulder, running it down his chest, fingertips scoring his skin lightly as she moved her hand lower. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow a moan when she stroked him, gently at first, then more insistently. He couldn't keep his hands idle for long and let them rest on her hips, thumbs moving in slow, circular motions as she tilted her face up to his and kissed him gently.

Her tongue duelled with his, teasing the roof of his mouth as she took control of the kiss. The hand that wasn't busy driving him crazy moved to grip his shoulder, nails digging in non-too-gently as she took a step forward, forcing him to move back. She chuckled when her actions made him bump into the bed, lifting both hands to his shoulders to push him down onto it.

Only when he was down did she move her hands back to the zipper at the back of her dress, easing it down slowly, watching his eyes widen as she let the material pool on the floor at her feet, baring herself to his gaze.

She watched him swallow as the realisation that she'd been wearing nothing under the dress – at the Navy Yard, in the car – dawned on him. His hands moved to rest on her hips again and she let him, tutting softly when one went to move higher.

She took his hands in hers and moved them to his sides, straddling him slowly, pushing him back onto the bed. She pinned his hands to the mattress either side of his head and lowered herself down to kiss him hungrily. He responded eagerly, hips shifting impulsively against her warmth but she tore her mouth away, chuckling at the groan of displeasure he made.

She tortured him with her mouth, nibbling her way to his chest, focusing her attention on one nipple before moving to the other, licking and biting gently as he shuddered beneath her. She lifted her hips away when his instinctively moved against her, biting his shoulder lightly in reprimand. She rose up above him and gazed down at him, watching him watch her through lidded eyes.

"You belong to me, Jethro," she told him softly but sternly, guiding his hands to her hips. "No one else."

He gave her a wordless nod, tightening his hands in agreement. His hands moved slowly as though he was waiting for her to stop him, his fingers skimming her ribs in a gentle caress. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, enjoying the sensation, letting a moan escape when his hands moved to cup her breasts. She leaned down to kiss him again, his hands shifting to stroke her back.

She shifted her hips and lowered a hand between them, nimble fingers gliding along his length before she took him inside her. Her movements were controlled and deliberate, his hands guiding her as he moved in time with her, kissing every part of her his mouth could reach.

They found themselves at the brink within moments of each other and Abby let a hand move between them, pushing herself over the edge just seconds before Gibbs found his release.

Breathing heavily, Abby collapsed against him, smiling against his chest when his arms moved to hold her in place. When they'd regained enough strength to move, they shuffled to the middle of the bed, sliding under the sheets before lying together once more, Abby's leg thrown over his, her arm resting over his waist as his came to rest against her back, keeping her against him.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing, smiling to herself when he fell asleep, allowing herself to follow him with a contented sigh.

*****  
End


End file.
